¿Dolor o Incomodidad?
by Sakura Tachikawa
Summary: Fanfic de Ookami Shoujo to Kuro Ouji. Basado en el capítulo 10-11 del Manga. Kyouya dijo claramente que Erika no significaba nada para él. Que fue sólo para matar el tiempo. Pero, si eso es cierto; entonces, ¿Por qué le molesta tanto verla junto al blandengue ese?


**¡Hola! Vaya creo que soy el primer fic de este fandom. Qué ilusión! *-* jejeje Pionera en Ookami Shoujo to Kuro Ouji.**

**Bueno, no sé cuando y si alguien leerá esto. Sinceramente. Para mi fue un enorme gusto escribir este fic. El capítulo 11 del manga fue el mejor! Aún así esto sería un intermedio entre el capítulo 10-11 del manga. Espero que les guste.**

**La verdad es que hace poco escuché la canción "Mentía" de Miranda y pues esa canción me recordó mucho la actitud de Kyouya para con Erika. Si tienen tiempo, escúchenla. Se darán cuenta que es así.**

* * *

**¿Dolor o Incomodidad?**

-¿Quién diablos es Kusakabe-kun?

No pudo evitar pronunciar su nombre con amargura y algo de enfado. Es decir, de todas las personas. Precisamente tenía que ser Erika quien lo llamase de otra forma.

-Yo… lo siento. Te confundí.

Ni siquiera lo miró cuando se disculpó. Volvió a arrimarse en los casilleros. Mirando al piso como si éste fuera la más interesante película.

Él pasó a su lado mirándola de soslayo. Observando cómo, conforme pasaba a su lado su rostro se ensombrecía. ¿Tan mal la había tratado?

Cuando pensó que era ese tal Kusakabe su rostro fue adornado con una sonrisa. No como las que le dedicaba a él cuando accedía a participar en algún evento para noviecitos por los que ella solía exaltarse tanto. Pero tampoco era la cara de póker que mostraba cada vez que se encontraban.

Cuando la miraba de lejos podía verla sonreír, incluso reír de vez en cuando. Junto a ese blandengue con complejo de emo que se tapaba el rostro con el cabello. ¿Sería él "Kusakabe-kun"?

¿Qué le importa a él quien diablos sea la persona a la que esperaba su mascota?

"…Estar celoso es parte de ser un hombre…"

¿Quién demonios estaba celoso? ¿Por qué pensaba ahora en las molestas palabras que le dijo el molesto de Takeru?

"Sabes que no eres el único chico del mundo."

Cualquier idiota lo sabía.

"Si no tienes cuidado Erika-chan se irá de tu lado."

Ya se fue. ¿Y qué? Nada, absolutamente nada. Cómo le dijo a ese mequetrefe cuando se armó de valor y le dijo que se había declarado a su novia. Porque por esos días, horas, corrigió mentalmente, Erika aún era SU novia. Si es que ella lo dejaba no tenía porque sentir dolor o molestarse por ello. Ella sólo era su mascota. Una forma de matar el tiempo en su cotidiano vivir.

Eso sabía, eso pensaba.

Pero si estaba tan seguro entonces porqué su cerebro seguía preguntándose.

¿Quién diablos era Kusakabe-kun?

Se detuvo de su andar dándose cuenta que, a fin de cuentas eso era precisamente lo que más le molestaba. ¡Y no tenía razón de ser!

Regresó a ver hacía la escuela justo cuando Erika se disponía a salir de la misma junto al debilucho ese. ¿Era él Kusakabe-kun? Tal vez. Pero él no podía verlo de esa manera.

Le molestaba que alguna parte de su cerebro creyera eso. Cuando, cómo él mismo lo dijo la culpa era toda de Erika por irritarlo además que fue ella quien dio por terminada su "relación" si es que se la puede llamar así. Idiota, ¿no fue ella mismo la que dijo que le quería y hacía hasta lo imposible por agradarle y lograr que se fijase en ella?

¿Y por qué carajo se preocupaba por eso ahora? ¡A él no le importa y nunca le importó mucho menos le importará. Lo que Erika haga o deje de hacer dejó de ser de su incumbencia el preciso instante en que ella se presentó frente a él y le dijo que dejaba de ser su mascota!

Y por supuesto que no le molestaba.

"Sí que lo hace". Rebatió su consciencia nuevamente.

¿Podría dejar de contradecirse alguna vez? Su conciencia puede irse a la mierda que a él no le importa. Porque diga lo que diga a él no le duele ni le molesta en lo más mínimo el que Erika se haya ido de su lado y mucho menos el nombre del mariquita ese que ahora se le daba por estar pegado a ella como una lapa.

"¿Quién demonios es Kusakabe-kun?". Rememoró el momento cuando preguntó aquello.

Ahora, tenía una respuesta: "Es aquel que alejó a Erika de mí."

Inmediatamente su propia e inteligentísima mente rebatió su respuesta.

"No, eso lo hiciste tu solito."

"No es cierto." Desafió a su subconsciente.

"La verdad no duele pero si incomoda." Contraatacó con vehemencia su mente.

Se rindió.

Eso era otra cosa en la que se equivocaba su preciosa consciencia.

Muchas veces la verdad podía doler e incomodar al mismo tiempo.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

"**Mentía, cuando te decía: quédate tranquila corazón. Nos separaremos en términos buenos. Vuelvo con mi vida soy buen perdedor. Y ahora te sigo a todas horas tengo que saber con quien estás. No es nada positivo, se vuelve adictivo, yo pensé que a mí no me podría pasar." Jajaja esa parte de la canción se me hace tan Kyouya y la canción parecería que la ha escrito él.**

**Bueno mis queridas/os fans de OSTKO espero que les haya gustado. Y espero contar con sus comentarios.**

**Se despide con un beso, recordándoles que dejen RR. (Miren que el 21 cumplo años)**

**Sakura Tachikawa.**


End file.
